Jem (TV series)
Jem (TV series) From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to: navigation, search This article is about the animated series and toy. For other uses, see Jem (disambiguation). Ambox current red.svg This article is outdated. Please update this article to reflect recent events or newly available information. (February 2015) For the upcoming film, see Jem and the Holograms (film) Jem Jem logo.jpg Title character and logo from opening sequence Genre Science fiction Adventure Romance Created by Christy Marx Voices of Samantha Newark (speaking voice for both Jerrica Benton and Jem) Britta Phillips (singing voice of Jem) Kath Soucie Marlene Aragon Susan Blu Neil Ross Charlie Adler Desirée Goyette Cathy Cavadini Country of origin United States Original language(s) English No. of seasons 3 No. of episodes 65 (List of episodes) Production Executive producer(s) Joe Bacal Jay Bacal Tom Griffin Margaret Loesch Location(s) Los Angeles, California Running time 22 minutes Production company(s) Hasbro12 Marvel Productions Sunbow Productions Distributor Claster Television (US) Sunbow Productions International (worldwide) Broadcast Original channel first-run syndication Picture format NTSC (480i) Original run October 6, 1985 – May 2, 1988 Jem, also known as Jem and the Holograms, is an American animated television series that ran from 1985 to 1988 in U.S. first-run syndication. The series is about music company owner Jerrica Benton, her singer alter-ego Jem, her band the Holograms, and their adventures.3 The series was a joint collaboration by Hasbro, Marvel Productions and Sunbow Productions, the same team responsible for G.I. Joe and Transformers.4 The creator of the series, Christy Marx, had also been a staff writer for the aforementioned programs.5 The animation for most of the episodes was provided by the Japanese animation studio Toei Doga (Toei Animation).6 Contents hide 1 Plot 2 Characters 3 Episodes 4 Production 4.1 Conception and staffing 4.2 Casting 4.3 Music 5 Reception 6 Home video releases 7 Current status of the franchise 7.1 Reruns 7.2 Dolls 7.3 Live-action film 8 References 9 External links Plotedit Jem and her true identity Jerrica Benton. The series revolves around Jem, the mysterious lead singer of the rock group "Jem and the Holograms". Her real name is Jerrica Benton, and under this name she is the owner and manager of Starlight Music. Jerrica adopts this persona with the help of a holographic computer, known as Synergy, which was built by Jerrica's father to be "the ultimate audio-visual entertainment synthesizer" and is bequeathed to her after his death. Jerrica is able to command Synergy to project "the Jem hologram" over herself by means of the remote micro-projectors in her earrings, thus disguising her features and clothing enabling her to assume the Jem persona. While disguised as Jem, Jerrica is able to move freely without restrictions and on several occasions other people have been in direct physical contact with her without disrupting the holographic projection. Jem, through the use of her earrings, is also able to project holograms around her and uses this ability throughout the series to avoid danger and provide special effects for the performances of her group. Jem's group, "the Holograms", consists of Kimber Benton, Jerrica's younger sister, keyboardist, and main songwriter for the band; Aja Leith, guitarist; and Shana Elmsford, who plays the synth drums. Aja and Shana are also childhood friends and adopted foster sisters of Jerrica and Kimber, having lived with Benton family since they were young. Shana briefly leaves the group to pursue a career in fashion, at which point a new character, Carmen "Raya" Alonso, is introduced as her replacement. The Holograms are aware of Jem's secret identity and the existence of Synergy when the series begins, while Raya is made aware unintentionally shortly before joining the group. Upon her return to the Holograms, Shana becomes the band's bassist. The Holograms have two rival bands: "The Misfits" and "The Stingers". The Misfits are composed of petulant rich girl Pizzazz (real name Phyllis Gabor) and her cohorts: no-nonsense guitarist Roxy (Roxanne Pelligrini) and kind-hearted, sensitive keytar player Stormer (Mary Phillips). They are joined later by the manipulative British saxophonist Jetta (Sheila Burns). The Stingers debut on the third season when they hit town and shake things up for both groups becoming co-owners of "Stinger Sound" with Eric Raymond. Originally from Germany, the Stingers are composed of egotistical lead singer Riot (Rory Llewelyn), guitarist/con artist Rapture (Phoebe Ashe), and keyboardist Minx (Ingrid Kruger). (The real names of Minx and Rapture are not disclosed in any of the installments.) Jem features frequent action sequences to cater to a wider audience.7 Episodes of the series frequently revolve around Jerrica's efforts to keep her two identities separate, protect Synergy from those who might exploit the holographic technology, and support the twelve foster children known as the "Starlight Girls" who live with her and the Holograms. The Misfits frequently attempt to upstage Jem and the Holograms' endeavors, often nearly resulting in physical harm to members of the group. This rivalry is encouraged and manipulated by their manager and central villain in the series, Eric Raymond, former half-owner of Starlight Music who runs Misfits Music (later Stinger Sound). During the series, Eric Raymond constantly plots to become owner of Starlight Music and get revenge on Jem and the Holograms for having cost him control of the company. Jerrica also deals with a complex and emotionally draining faux love triangle involving her alter identity, Jem, and Rio Pacheco, longtime boyfriend of Jerrica. Rio romantically pursues both women, not knowing they are one and the same. Later in the series, Jem is also romantically sought after by Riot, who becomes infatuated with her – adding further complications to her relationships. In the final episode of the series, the Misfits and Jem declare a truce when Ba Nee, one of the most troubled foster girls in Starlight House, is claimed by her long-lost father, found by Jem and the Holograms with the help of Riot's father, whose relationship with Riot is mended with the help of Jem.8needed Charactersedit Main article: List of Jem characters Episodesedit Main article: List of Jem episodes Season Episodes Season premiere Season finale Season 1 26 October 6, 1985 March 15, 1987 Season 2 27 September 21, 1987 January 12, 1988 Season 3 12 February 2, 1988 May 2, 1988 Productionedit Conception and staffingedit Hasbro hired advertising agency Griffin-Bacal Advertising, the founders of Sunbow Productions, to create the 65-episode animation series. Griffin-Bacal (Sunbow), as well as Marvel Productions, had previously created the successful G.I. Joe series for Hasbro. G.I. Joe writer Christy Marx was hired to create the series based on the line of dolls and the original concept, which consisted of the two girl bands, Synergy, the boyfriend Rio, and the Rockin' Roadster. Marx created the full character biographies and relationships, including the love triangle aspect between Rio and Jerrica Benton/Jem, Starlight Music and Starlight House, the Starlight Girls, the villain Eric Raymond and various secondary characters. Later, Marx was asked to develop new characters as they were introduced.910 Marx wrote 23 of the 65 episodes. Other writers for the series included Cary Bates, Greg Weisman, Paul Dini, Buzz Dixon, Ellen Guon, Steve Mitchell, Michael Reaves, David Wise, Marv Wolfman, Mary Skrenes, Beth Bornstein, Roger Slifer, Richard Merwin, Sandy Fries, Cheri Wilkerson, Misty Stewart-Taggart, George Arthur Bloom, Jina Bacarr, Barbara Petty, Chris Pelzer, Michael Charles Hill, Eric Early, Clare Noto, Carla Conway and Evelyn A. R. Gabai. The Executive Producers were Joe Bacal, Jay Bacal, Tom Griffin and Margaret Loesch. The story editor was Roger Slifer and Christy Marx featuring industry veteran Wally Burr as the series' voice director. The series' directors and supervising animators included many veterans of the DePatie-Freleng cartoon studio including Gerry Chiniquy, John Gibbs, Norm McCabe, Warren Batchelder and Tom Ray.11 Castingedit Samantha Newark was chosen to provide the speaking voices of Jem and Jerrica. Despite having toured as a child singer in Africa, she did not do the singing for Jem. The voice-over cast never auditioned for the music side of the series and vice versa. The music for Jem was all cast and recorded in New York and Atlanta and the voice-over actors were cast and recorded in Burbank, California. They matched the speaking voices of the cast to the singing voices.12 Britta Phillips, who had never before worked professionally as a singer, was cast as the singing voice of Jem after obtaining an audition through her father who worked on jingles in New York. The initial take from the audition was used as the first opening theme song, "Truly Outrageous".13 The remaining Holograms speaking voices were provided by Cathianne Blore (Kimber Benton/Aja Leith), Cindy McGee (Shana Elmsford), and Linda Dangcil (Carmen 'Raya' Alonso). The Misfits's speaking voices were provided by Patricia Alice Albrecht (Phyllis "Pizzazz" Gabor), Samantha Paris (Roxanne "Roxy" Pellegrini), Susan Blu (Mary "Stormer" Phillips), and Louise Dorsey (Sheila "Jetta" Burns), the daughter of Engelbert Humperdinck. Ellen Bernfield provided the singing voice of Pizzazz. The Stingers's speaking voices were provided by Townsend Coleman (Rory "Riot" Llewelyn), Ellen Gerstell (Phoebe "Rapture" Ashe), and Kath Soucie (Ingrid "Minx" Kurger). Gordon Grody, a vocal coach who later worked with Lady Gaga, provided the singing voice for Riot.14 Other notable cast members included Charlie Adler, who had already had a lengthy voice-over career, as the central villain Eric Raymond,15 the late Vicki Sue Robinson, famous for the 1970s discothèque-oriented hit "Turn the Beat Around", who provided the singing voices of both Rapture and Minx, and Ari Gold, pop singer and songwriter, who provided the singing voice for Ba Nee.1116 Musicedit Beat This by Jem and the Holograms (Britta Phillips) 30 second sample from the music video "Beat This" featured in "The Talent Search Part 2". Problems playing this file? See media help. The inclusion of music videos in Jem was a result of the success and popularity of MTV at the time which began airing four years prior. The placement of the songs throughout each episode was done to complement the story and the use of music videos in the show was considered "radical" for the time.717 The show contains a total of 187 music videos with 151 unique songs.18 List of Jem songs showSong title Performer(s) The series' format called for three fully produced songs for the featured music videos in each episode. Lyrics for the show's featured songs were written by Barry Harman. The theme song "JEM – Truly, Truly, Truly Outrageous" was the opening and closing theme for the show until late 1987, when Bryant's second theme, "JEM GIRLS" became the series' opening theme for the majority of episodes and "JEM – Truly, Truly, Truly Outrageous" was kept as the show's permanent closing theme.19 Music videos featured an "in-your-face" style that was directed at the viewer or the more traditional style. The music videos paralled the style of rock videos found on MTV at the time featuring fast editing, a quick pace, and special effects.1720 Jem music video typical.jpg Jem music video.jpg A music video featured in the show. A music video that deviates from the normal action in the show.21 Ellen Bernfeld, performing as Pizzazz, Britta Phillips, performing as Jem, and Gordon Grody, performing as Riot, the lead singer of the Stingers, along with Diva Gray, Florence Warner and Angela Capelli were the voices of the pop, funk and punk electronica productions, supported by Britta Phillips's father, pianist Peter Phillips, and by guitarist Steve Bill, bassist Tom Barney and set drummer and electronic drum programmer Tom Oldakowski. Anne Bryant, who chose the singers and musicians, created a pure young pop sound for Jem and the Holograms supported by acoustic instruments. The sound for The Misfits was crafted as strictly electronic other than the addition of guitars and an occasional sax solo when the character of Jetta was introduced into the Misfits. This was done to create an identifiable punk electronica style in stark contrast to their rival singing groups. In season three, Bryant introduced the slower, smooth, sexy/funky groove for the third group that entered the show, the Stingers.13 No official Jem soundtrack was ever released; however, many of the songs from the first season were released on cassette with dolls or play-sets.22 showList of cassette releases Receptionedit Jem was the #1 Nielsen rated syndicated cartoon series in November 1986 and in 1987 it was the third most watched children's program in syndication with 2.5 million viewers weekly.123 Jem has aired in multiple countries including Australia, Canada, United Kingdom, Germany, Netherlands, United States, Italy and France.24 The show was nominated for the Young Artist Award twice, once in 1986 for "Exceptional Young Actresses in Animation: Series, Specials, or Film Features" for Samantha Newark's performance, then in 1988 for "Best Animation Series".2526 The long-standing popularity of Mattel's Barbie franchise led to a competition between Hasbro's Jem product line and Barbie and the Rockers, a similar product line by Mattel. This resulted in reduced sales for both products. Hasbro discontinued the Jem toyline at the end of 1987 after it failed to meet sales expectations, but despite this, the series continued production and aired until 1988.2 Jem was partially released on DVD in multiple countries, with a complete set available for the first time in 2011. The same year, Jem began airing on The Hub in the United States, causing a significant increase in the ratings for the channel. It also aired on Teletoon Retro in Canada.272829303132 Home video releasesedit Release name Ep # Company Release date Notes Various VHS releases 25(Total) Kid Rhino, Family Home Entertainment, Avid Entertainment 1986–1987 (FHE, Avid) 1999 (Kid Rhino) Various home video releases containing between two and five episodes.33 Jem – The Complete 1st & 2nd Seasons Jem – Season 3, Part 1 45 Rhino Entertainment (US) March 30, 2004 September 14, 2004 Contains all 26 episodes of season one released as "Jem – The Complete 1st & 2nd Seasons" and the first 19 episodes from season 2 released as "Jem: Season 3 – Volume 1". Each DVD release is digitally remastered and contains Dolby Digital 5.1 audio along with the Dolby Digital 2.0.3034 Jem The Movie 5 Metrodome (UK) June 4, 2007 Contains the first 5 episodes of the series in their TV movie format.31 Jem et les Hologrammes – Edition VF – 4 DVD – Partie 1 Jem et les Hologrammes – Edition VF – 4 DVD – Partie 2 Jem et les Hologrammes – Edition VF – 4 DVD – Partie 3 64 Declic images (France) January 15, 2010 January 15, 2010 April 30, 2010 The episodes are dubbed in French with the exception of the music videos. The set is missing the episode "Fathers' Day".29 Jem and the Holograms: The Truly Outrageous Complete Series 65 Shout! Factory (US) October 11, 2011 The complete series on 11 DVDs with bonus material. Bonus material includes the documentary featurettes "Showtime, Synergy! The Truly Outrageous Creation of an '80s Icon", "Glamour & Glitter", and "Jem Girls (and Boys!) Remember", as well as original commercials, animatics, and rare DVD-ROM material.32 Jem and the Holograms: Season One 26 Shout! Factory (US) October 11, 2011 All 26 episodes from season one.35 Jem and the Holograms: Season Two 26 Shout! Factory (US) February 14, 2012 26 episodes from season two excluding "Britrock".36 Jem and the Holograms: Season Three 13 Shout! Factory (US) July 10, 2012 12 episodes from season three and "Britrock".37 Current status of the franchiseedit Christy Marx has long expressed a desire to make a modern day revival of the animated series, but stated in a 2004 interview that there are a great deal of complications concerning the rights to the Jem properties. I would like to see that happen. I don't want to go into a lot of detail, but the whole rights situation for Jem is very, very complicated. Believe me, if there were a simple straightforward way to do it, it would be done. But there are some very big complications that are in the way at the moment. —Christy Marx9 Rerunsedit After almost 20 years, since last airing in the United States in 1993 on the USA Network (in re-runs), Jem returned to syndication. In the spring of 2011, the show previously aired on The Hub but it was removed from the lineup for reasons unknown. In mid 2013, Hub Network brought Jem back for morning lineups.2838 On July 25, 2011, Teletoon Retro, a Canadian channel dedicated to cartoons, announced that Jem would be part of its fall 2011 lineup.27 On April 5, 2012, Hasbro announced that Jem, along with several other Hasbro franchises, will be available on Netflix.39 Dollsedit On September 8, 2011, Hasbro issued a press release announcing its attendance at the 2011 New York Comic Con convention, which ran from October 13 to October 16. The press release stated that Hasbro would be showing new and upcoming products from its toy lines at its booth, including Jem and the Holograms.40 On June 27, 2012, Integrity Toys, Inc. announced their plans to release a brand-new series of collectible fashion dolls based on the TV series. The special edition Hollywood Jem doll became available at the Hasbro Toy Shop booth during Comic-Con International in San Diego at an approximate retail price of $135.41 The Jem doll sold out on day two of the convention.42 On October 5, 2012, the four (then-upcoming) dolls in the new Integrity Toys limited edition collectible line were presented with pictures: Classic Jem, Jerrica Benton, Synergy and Rio Pacheco.43 The suggested retail price is US$119 and they began shipping in late November 2012; pre-orders were accepted via Integrity Toys' network of authorized dealers.44 As of April 2014, Integrity Toys has produced over twenty-five different dolls based on the classic show.45 Live-action filmedit Main article: Jem and the Holograms (film) Given the recent success of G.I. Joe and Transformers, Hasbro was rumored to be considering a live-action movie adaptation with Universal Studios, with which Hasbro had signed a six-movie contract in 2010, or a new incarnation of the animated series.46 On March 20, 2014, a live-action, motion-picture adaptation of Jem and the Holograms was announced, to be directed by Jon M. Chu.47 Filming on the production began in April 2014.48 On April 24, it was announced that Aubrey Peeples had been cast as Jem, with Stefanie Scott as Kimber, Hayley Kiyoko as Aja, and Aurora Perrineau as Shana.49 On April 30, 2014, actor Ryan Guzman was cast as Rio.50 On May 20, Juliette Lewis and Molly Ringwald joined the film.51 The film is set for a theatrical release on October 23, 2015.52 Referencesedit 1.^ Jump up to: a b Knoedelseder Jr., William K. (1987-08-22). "Truly Outrageous' Dolls Sing Triple-Platinum Tune". The Los Angeles Times. Retrieved 2010-08-25. 2.^ Jump up to: a b Gellene, Denise (1987-11-03). "Hasbro Doll Being Pulled as Mattel Beats the Band". The Los Angeles Times. Retrieved 2010-08-25. 3.Jump up ^ Swenson, John (December 19, 1986). "Jem Is Rocking Fashion Doll Industry as She Battles Barbie for Top Spot". Los Angeles. Retrieved September 1, 2010. 4.Jump up ^ Lapin, Lisa A. (1986-10-06). "Barbie Takes Up Rock 'n' Roll to Match Rival Jem". The Los Angeles Times. Retrieved 2011-08-29. 5.Jump up ^ "Christy Marx's Homepage". Christy Marx. Retrieved August 9, 2011. 6.Jump up ^ "Collaborations". Retrieved September 27, 2011. 7.^ Jump up to: a b Christy Marx. Audio commentary. Jem – The Complete 1st & 2nd Seasons. 1985. DVD. Rhino / Wea, 2004. 8.Jump up ^ Marx, Christy (1986). "JEM bible".link 9.^ Jump up to: a b LJC. "truly outrageous jem primer". Loony-archivist.com. Retrieved 2011-08-09. 10.Jump up ^ "Interview: Christy Marx, Creator of Jem and the Holograms". September 1, 2011. Retrieved September 27, 2011. 11.^ Jump up to: a b ""Jem" (1985) – Full cast and crew". Retrieved September 27, 2011. 12.Jump up ^ Danielle Henbest. "Samantha Newark – Jem and the Hologrmas". Retrieved 2011-09-30. 13.^ Jump up to: a b "Cartoon Character Puts Singer Into Spotlight". Sun Sentinel. Retrieved 2010-09-01. 14.Jump up ^ Childs, T. Mike (2014-06-10). The Rocklopedia Fakebandica. St. Martin's Griffin. p. 209. ISBN 9781466873018. 15.Jump up ^ "Official Charlie Adler Site: Biography". Retrieved 2011-09-30. 16.Jump up ^ Schikora, Shawn (May 2004). "Ari Gold". DNA. 17.^ Jump up to: a b Christy Marx. Commentary. Jem and the Holograms: The Truly Outrageous Complete Series. 2011. DVD. Shout! Factory, 2011. 18.Jump up ^ Jem and the Holograms: The Truly Outrageous Complete Series. Shout! Factory. 2011. 19.Jump up ^ Joe Bacal. Commentary. Jem and the Holograms: The Truly Outrageous Complete Series. 2011. DVD. Shout! Factory, 2011. 20.Jump up ^ Tom Griffen. Commentary. Jem and the Holograms: The Truly Outrageous Complete Series. 2011. DVD. Shout! Factory, 2011. 21.Jump up ^ Roger Slifer. Commentary. Jem and the Holograms: The Truly Outrageous Complete Series . 2011. DVD. Shout! Factory, 2011. 22.Jump up ^ "Jem Tapes ID page". Retrieved 2011-09-27. 23.Jump up ^ Salas, Tersas (June 1987). "TV Licensing Changes Channels To Avoid Program Overflow". Playthings: 60. 24.Jump up ^ "Hey Pop Culture Fans – "JEM" is back on tv". 2011-06-16. Retrieved 2011-10-01". Check date values in: |accessdate= (help) 25.Jump up ^ "8th Annual Awards". Retrieved 10-01-2011. Check date values in: |accessdate= (help) 26.Jump up ^ "10th Annual Awards". Retrieved 10-01-2011. Check date values in: |accessdate= (help) 27.^ Jump up to: a b "TELETOON Canada Announces an Unreal Fall Lineup that Will Make You Jump Out of Your Seat" (Press release). TELETOON Canada inc. 2011-07-25. Retrieved 2011-09-27. 28.^ Jump up to: a b "The Hub Tv Network Generates 'Truly Outrageous' Record Ratings with Holiday Weekend Sneak Peek Preview of Summer Programming : Discovery Press Web" (Press release). Discovery Communications. 2011-06-01. Retrieved 2011-09-27. 29.^ Jump up to: a b "Jem et les Hologrammes – Intégrale – Pack 3 Coffrets DVD – DVD Manga – Animation – Achat de DVD à petit prix". Retrieved 2011-09-27. 30.^ Jump up to: a b "Jem – The Complete 1st & 2nd Seasons". DVD Talk. Retrieved 2010-08-14. 31.^ Jump up to: a b "Jem The Movie DVD: Amazon.co.uk: Jem: Film & TV". Amazon.co.uk. Retrieved 2011-08-09. 32.^ Jump up to: a b "Shout! Factory Store". Shout! Factory Store. 1996-12-04. Retrieved 2011-08-09. 33.Jump up ^ "Jem On Video". Retrieved 2011-09-27. 34.Jump up ^ "Jem: Season 3 – Part One". DVD Talk. Retrieved 2010-08-14. 35.Jump up ^ "JEM and the Holograms: Season One: Samantha Newark, Cathianne Blore, Cindy McGee, Britta Phillips, Ray Lee: Movies & TV". Amazon.com. Retrieved 2011-08-09. 36.Jump up ^ "Amazon.com: Jem And The Holograms: Season Two: Samantha Newark, Cathianne Blore, Cindy McGee: Movies & TV". Amazon.com. Retrieved 2011-11-04. 37.Jump up ^ "Jem and The Holograms – Shout!'s 'Season 3' DVD Set is Scheduled for Stores" 38.Jump up ^ Getzler, Wendy (April 29, 2011). "The Hub brings back '80s and '90s animation". Kidscreen. Retrieved August 9, 2011. 39.Jump up ^ "Hasbro Studios Signs Multi-Year Deal with Netflix to Provide Its Award-Winning Content across Multiple Platforms in the U.S." (Press release). Hasbro Inc. Daniel Benkwitt. April 5, 2012. Retrieved May 29, 2012. 40.Jump up ^ Benkwitt, Daniel (September 8, 2011). "Hasbro Announces New York Comic Con Debut and Title Sponsorship of "NYCC Kids!". Hasbro Inc. (Press release). Retrieved September 27, 2011. 41.Jump up ^ "The Fashion Doll Review" 42.Jump up ^ http://kjemradio.wordpress.com/2012/07/14/breaking-news-hollywood-jem-sold-out-at-sdcc[dead link] 43.Jump up ^ "Jem and The Holograms Official Collectible Doll Site". Retrieved 2012-10-08. 44.Jump up ^ "Integrity Toys Latest News". Retrieved 2012-10-08. 45.Jump up ^ "JEM and The Holograms Official Collectable Doll Site". Retrieved April 9, 2014. 46.Jump up ^ Rowles, Dustin. "Jem and the Holograms Coming to the Big Screen?". Pajiba.com. Retrieved 2011-08-09. 47.Jump up ^ "Jason Blum, Scooter Braun Prods & Jon M. Chu Team With Hasbro On 'Jem And The Holograms' Video". Deadline Hollywood. March 20, 2014. Retrieved March 22, 2014. 48.Jump up ^ "The Recently Announced Jem and The Holograms Movie Begins Filming in 3 Weeks". JoBlo. April 4, 2014. Retrieved April 9, 2014. 49.Jump up ^ http://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/notyetamovie/news/?a=98741 50.Jump up ^ "'Jem and the Holograms' Finds Its Rio". The Hollywood Reporter. April 30, 2014. Retrieved April 30, 2014. 51.Jump up ^ Hughes, Jason (20 May 2014). "Molly Ringwald, Juliette Lewis Join Cast of ‘Jem and the Holograms’". thewrap.com. Retrieved 2 June 2014. 52.Jump up ^ "Jem and the Holograms Headed to Theaters in October 2015". comingsoon.net. October 16, 2014. Retrieved October 23, 2014. External linksedit Portal icon 1980s portal Portal icon Cartoon portal Portal icon Toys portal Portal icon Television in the United States portal Official Tumblr site for the live action film production of Jem Official site for the line of collectible Jem dolls Jem at the Internet Movie Database Jem at the Big Cartoon DataBase Jem at TV.com show v · t · e Animated television series and films in mid 1980s linked to Hasbro properties show v · t · e Hasbro Categories: Hasbro 1985 American television series debuts 1988 American television series endings First-run syndicated television programs in the United States Television series produced by Marvel Productions American science fiction television series 1980s toys Animated musical groups Fictional musical groups Television series by Hasbro Studios 1980s American television series 1980s American animated television series Television shows set in Los Angeles, California USA Cartoon Express Super Sunday (TV series) Fashion dolls Holography in fiction Musical television series Anime-influenced animation Works based on Hasbro toys Category:Christy Marx/Writer Category:Christy Marx/Creator Category:Samantha Newark Category:Britta Phillips Category:Kath Soucie Category:Marlene Aragon Category:Susan Blu Category:Neil Ross Category:Charlie Adler Category:Desiree Goyette Category:Cathy Cavadini Category:Cindy McGee Category:Linda Dangcil Category:Louise Dorsey Category:Ellen Bernfield Category:Townsend Coleman Category:Ellen Gerstell Category:Vicki Sue Robinson Category:Ari Gold Category:Diva Gray Category:Florence Warner Category:Angela Capelli Category:Aubrey Peeples Category:Hayley Kiyoko Category:Aurora Perrineau Category:Ryan Guzman Category:Juliette Lewis Category:Molly Ringwald Category:Marvel Productions Category:Hasbro Category:USA Cartoon Express Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Stefanie Scott Category:Jem Category:Patricia Alice Albrecht Category:Michael Sheehan